1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing system, for example, used for semiconductor device fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In processes of photoresist processing in semiconductor device fabrication, a resist solution is supplied to a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ca waferxe2x80x9d) to form a resist film, and the resist film is exposed in accordance with a predetermined pattern, and thereafter a developing solution is supplied to the wafer, thereby performing developing processing for the wafer. A coating and developing processing system has been hitherto used to perform such a series of processing.
As an example of the aforesaid coating and developing processing system, structure in which various kinds of processing units such as a resist costing unit for coating the wafer with a resist, a developing processing unit for supplying a developing solution, a heat processing unit, and the like are multi-tired around a vertical transfer-type transfer device for transferring the wafer in a vertical direction is already well known. In such a coating and developing processing system, diffusion of particles is prevented commonly by forming down flow of clean air in the system.
Incidentally, it is thought that a plurality of transfer devices are disposed in the system and processing units are arranged around each transfer device in order to improve processing capacity in the coating and developing processing system structured as above. If the plurality of transfer devices are disposed in the system, however, there is a possibility that the down flow of clean air formed in the system is disturbed, whereby particles are diffused in the system, specially when these transfer devices move downward at the same time. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage that gas containing a lot of particles blown out of these transfer devices during movement gets into the processing units disposed around the transfer devices, thereby causing poor processing.
The present invention is made to cope with these circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a processing system in which air flow formed therein is never disturbed.
Another object of the present invention is to provided a processing system in which gas containing a lot of particles never gets into processing chambers (units) from transfer devices.
To settle the aforesaid disadvantages, a processing system of the present invention is characterized in that in a processing system comprising a plurality of transfer devices each for transferring a substrate in a vertical direction, air flow in the system is controlled according to movement of the plurality of transfer devices. One aspect thereof is characterized in that downward air flow in the system is intensified when the plurality of transfer devices move downward simultaneously.
In the present invention, since downward air flow in the system is intensified when a plurality of transfer devices move downward simultaneously, for example, downward air flow caused when the plurality of transfer devices move downward simultaneously is absorbed by air flow in the system, whereby air flow formed in the system is no longer disturbed.
A processing system of the present invention is characterized in that in a processing system comprising a plurality of transfer devices each for transferring a substrate in a vertical direction, in which processing chambers each for processing the substrate are disposed around these transfer devices, pressures in the processing chambers are controlled according to movement of the transfer devices. One aspect thereof is characterized in that the pressures in the processing chambers are raised when at least one of the transfer devices moves.
In the present invention, the pressures in the processing chambers are raised when, for example, one transfer device moves, thus eliminating the entry of gas containing a lot of particles blown out of the transfer device during movement of the transfer device into the processing chambers.
A processing system of the present invention is characterized in that in a processing system comprising a plurality of transfer devices each for transferring a substrate in a vertical direction, in which processing chambers each for processing the substrate are disposed around these transfer devices, such control that when at least one of the transfer devices moves, gas in the processing chambers is blown out toward the transfer devices is performed.
In the present invention, such control that when at least one of the transfer devices moves, gas in the processing chambers is blown out toward the transfer devices is performed, thereby eliminating the entry of gas containing a lot of particles blown out of the transfer device during movement of the transfer device into the processing chambers.
In a processing system of the present invention is characterized in that in a processing system comprising a plurality of transfer devices each for transferring a substrate in a vertical direction, in which processing chambers each for processing the substrate are disposed around these transfer devices, shutter members are provided in openings for receiving and sending the substrate from/to the transfer devices, and the opening and closing of the openings by the shutter members are controlled according to movement of the transfer devices. One aspect thereof is characterized in that the openings are closed by the shutter members when the plurality of transfer devices move simultaneously.
In the present invention, the openings provided in the processing chambers are closed by the shutter members when a plurality of transfer devices move simultaneously, thereby eliminating the entry of gas containing a lot of particles blown out of the transfer devices during movement of the transfer devices into the processing chambers. It should be mentioned that the closing of the openings does not cause any trouble in terms of processing since a substrate is not delivered between the transfer devices and the processing chambers when the transfer devices move.
In a processing system of the present invention is characterized in that the processing system structured as above further comprises exhaust means for performing exhausting operation from within the processing chamber, the exhausting operation from within the processing chamber is intensified when the opening is closed by the shutter member, and that the exhausting operation from within the processing chamber is weakened when the opening is opened.
In the present invention, the exhausting operation from within the processing chamber is weakened when the opening is opened, whereby the processing chamber is made positive pressure as compared with the surroundings thereof, thereby eliminating the entry of gas containing particles and the like from the opening into the processing chamber.
A processing system of the present invention is characterized in that in a processing system comprising a plurality of transfer devices each for transferring a substrate in a vertical direction, in which processing chambers each for processing the substrate are disposed around these transfer devices, bypass means for allowing air resulting from a rise in pressure caused by the transfer device moving upward to flow thereinto from an inflow port and exhausting the air from an exhaust port is disposed near the transfer devices.
According to the present invention, even if the pressure in the upper space of the transfer device rises when the transfer device moves upward, part of air is exhausted form the exhaust port via the bypass means. Consequently, the transfer device never causes a rise in pressure, and clean air flows downward in the transfer device and expelled to the outside without being disturbed.
A processing system of the present invention is characterized in that in a processing system comprising a plurality of transfer devices each for transferring a substrate in a vertical direction, in which processing chambers each for processing the substrate are disposed around these transfer devices, a supply apparatus for supplying clean air from a position above the transfer device into the transfer device is provided, and that with reference to the transfer device which is to move downward, such structure that the transfer device which is to move downward is previously detected and the supply apparatus is operated before the transfer device moves downward can be given.
According to the present invention, the transfer device which is to move downward is previously sensed, and the supply apparatus is operated in advance before the transfer device moves downward, whereby the right amount of air can be supplied into the transfer device, thereby eliminating occurrence of turbulence in air flow, and preventing adhesion of fine particles.
These objects and still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.